


Учитель

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Праздник закладки фундамента будущего города закончился, начинаются серые будни. Чем их заполнить бывшему президенту, проигравшему выборы? Может, вспомить, что раньше она работала в сфере образования, и начать приносить пользу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Учитель

**Author's Note:**

> Старое

Когда они пришли целой делегацией, Лора чуть не сгорела со стыда.   
Это случилось вскоре после Дня Закладки Фундамента, когда немного улеглась всеобщая эйфория от высадки на твердую землю после года скитаний в космосе. Дивный новый мир, обещанный Гаем Балтаром, не спешил сам собою воплощаться в реальность, и люди постепенно и с неудовольствием начинали осознавать, что его придется строить самим.   
Молодых энтузиастов среди пришедших было всего двое: учительница каприканского языка, красавица Майя — та самая, что тайно удочерила Геру, — и еще одна совсем юная математичка, выпускница колледжа. Остальные были люди с педагогическом опытом и без иллюзий. Кое-кого бывший президент и бывший министр образования Розлин знала лично — к примеру, миссис Феотокис получила свою медаль Учителя Года из ее рук. Это было за два года до Падения, на Пайконе — Лоре вспомнилась официальная церемония вручения, и эта картинка вдруг отдалась в сердце глухой болью. Обычнейшая церемония, каких она повидала сотни за свою политическую карьеру — но тогда еще был жив Ричард Адар, тогда были живы все и у них было будущее... Однако, самым тяжелым были не эти нахлынувшие воспоминания о мирной жизни. Тяжелее всего было выдержать спокойный и полный достоинства взгляд пожилой пайконской учительницы, когда хотелось закрыть лицо руками и провалиться в самое ядро этой проклятой богами планеты. Так стыдно Лоре не было даже тогда, когда Билл Адама уличил ее в подтасовке выборов, и она искренне надеялась, что ее неестественный румянец останется незамеченным.  
Как можно было забыть? Как можно было не помнить о своем долге, когда ты учитель во втором поколении? Она могла придумать себе сколько угодно оправданий — собственная болезнь, война, суровая необходимость вести за собой остатки своего народа. Но никакие оправдания не могли заглушить голос совести. Пока Лора в болезненном бреду внимала древним свиткам и делила с Адамой зоны влияния, вот эта горстка людей молча взяла на себя ответственность за будущее. За настоящее будущее, а не за призрак несуществующей Тринадцатой колонии.   
Они не привыкли рассчитывать на правительство — и в мирное-то время было непросто получить финансирование для школ. Кому знать, как не им.   
Они просто ходили по отсекам и составляли списки детей. Несовершеннолетних среди беженцев было очень много, и большая часть из них — сироты.   
Эти удивительные люди каким-то чудом организовывали питание своих подопечных; собирали, выпрашивали, выменивали на черном рынке и иногда даже воровали книги, бумагу, видеозаписи. Мастерили кустарные пособия и обменивались ими. Вытирали носы, водили за руку на прививки в лазарет, уговаривали, подбадривали детей, а порой и родителей. И учили.   
Учителя. Добрые и строгие, городские и деревенские, заслуженные и не очень... Из разных колоний, разных национальностей. Миссис Феотокис с Пайкона, химик, Учитель Года, недавно вышедшая на пенсию. Седоусый и могучий мистер Горо с руками-лопатами, преподаватель точных наук из школы для трудных подростков в пригороде Каприка-Сити. Дилон, молодой аспирант аэрилонского университета, недавний студент-биолог, чудом избежавший повальной вербовки в пилоты — у него было слишком плохое зрение. Каприканка тауронского происхождения Майя, за год войны так и не растерявшая своей романтичности. Математик Кристин с Либры, воспитательница детсада Джиневра с Гименона... Как и все колонисты Новой Каприки, эти люди потеряли всё, но не опустили руки.   
Они не верили Балтару, но все равно чуть ли не в первый день после высадки на планету пошли на поклон к новому президенту и попытались напомнить ему о том, что детей нужно воспитывать и учить. Перебежчик Гейта выслушал их благосклонно, записал в свой журнал как "Ассоциацию учителей Нью-Каприки" и пообещал "сделать все возможное", но надежды было мало. По слухам, новый президент своей основной обязанностью считал буйные оргии с амброзией и девочками.   
Тогда учителя решили прийти к Лоре. Ведь она не просто бывший президент и опальный политик. Она же была министром образования, и вроде как даже неплохим — в Колониях ее ругали не часто. В конце концов, она пришла в политику из школы. Такой же учитель, как и они все — так они думали.   
Лора Розлин думала иначе. Она не считала себя достойным представителем лучшей части человечества.  
— Поймите, я не могу... Нет, я согласна работать простым учителем, я очень хочу этого! Но пожалуйста, не надо никаких ответственных постов. Любой из вас справится с организацией лучше меня. Вы это уже доказали.   
— Неправда, президе... госпожа Розлин! Вы справитесь! Нам нужна централизация, а у вас есть опыт! — горячо возражала Майя. Ну конечно, она-то по гроб жизни благодарна Лоре за малышку, и абсолютно доверяет бывшему президенту. Какой все-таки рискованный был шаг с удочерением маленькой полукровки, ребенка человека и сайлона. Еще неизвестно, что вырастет из этого... существа.   
— Действительно, госпожа Розлин, — подхватила миссис Феотокис, вы нам очень нужны, нужен ваш административный опыт и ваши связи во флоте. Будьте кем угодно, хоть просто консультантом, или методистом, советником. У нас совсем ничего нет, но зато мы впервые после Падения собрались все вместе. Надо срочно придумывать программу обучения — старая не годится! Просить у военных карты и результаты планетарных исследований. Надо организовывать школы, сажать детей за парты... — Пожилая учительница волновалась, говорила быстро и отрывисто, щеки ее раскраснелись. — Мы не имеем права их упустить — мы уже упустили студентов и большую часть старших школьников! Балтар не вечен, рано или поздно его переизберут — а нам здесь жить. И самое главное — здесь жить нашим детям.   
Она так и сказала "нашим детям", и Лора поняла, почему. Вряд ли кому-то из собственных детей и внуков этой женщины посчастливилось оказаться в числе гражданских беженцев. Просто она теперь считала своими всех выживших детей.  
— Мы, конечно, нагрузим вас преподаванием, — веско добавил мистер Горо, — работы всем хватит. Но согласитесь хотя бы возглавить одну из школ. Вы же понимаете, детей очень сложно заставить учиться, особенно теперь, да и некоторых родителей убедить не проще. А вас многие знают и доверяют вам, что бы там ни болтали.   
Сердце Лоры Розлин дрогнуло.  
— Ладно, я подумаю, — пообещала она.   
По правде говоря, пора было встряхнуться. Мечты о хижине на берегу ручья почти выветрились из ее головы, единственный человек, который мог бы стать близким, нёс вахту на орбите, и Лора начинала киснуть.

Ночью пришла бессонница — только и ждала удобного повода. К привычным невеселым думам на тему "я неудачница, я позволила Балтару втянуть нас в эту чудовищную авантюру" прибавились новые. И старые. Днем Лоре удалось подавить неуместный приступ ностальгии, но сейчас она уже не могла остановиться. Маленький камешек — мимолетное воспоминание о рабочем визите на Пайкон — всколыхнул целое озеро.  
Она лежала без сна, бессмысленно уставившись в брезентовый полог большой армейской палатки, а прошлое давило ей на грудь, на горло, мешало дышать. Пайкон. Аэрилон. Либра. Каприка. Неприлично дорогие отели. Президентские апартаменты. Тайные ночные встречи. Ричард, живой, настоящий, — не такой, как днем. Более мягкий, более человечный. Доверяющий ей и только ей. "Лора, ты ведь понимаешь... "  
Они понимала. Она его любила. И он ее любил.  
Плевать, что она в свои годы так и не побывала замужем, что Ричард не собирался ставить под угрозу свою политическую карьеру ради возможности официально развестись и если не жениться, то хотя бы открыто встречаться. Плевать на все.  
Пусть бы он только остался жив.   
На самом деле Лора никогда бы она не осмелилась взвалить на себя ответственность за все человечество, пусть и сильно поредевшее, если бы не память о Ричарде. Она хотела доказать... что? Что он был хорошим президентом? Что он погиб не напрасно? Что не напрасно его преемницей стала она, Лора Розлин?   
Горькие воспоминания катились снежным комом. Все, что так долго копилось в глубине сердца, все, что она тщательно запечатывала и не позволяла себе об этом думать — просто чтобы не сойти с ума. Уход мамы. Гибель сестер. Ее собственный диагноз. Ужас первой атаки на Каприку. Ужас от осознания того, что враг совсем рядом и его невозможно вычислить. Боль. Видения. Билли. Ранение адмирала. Кобол. Элоша. Почти до конца пройденный путь к берегу Харона. Мрачное чувство безысходности, повисшее над палаточными городками незадачливых колонистов. Хотелось выплакать, выкричать наконец все это, но она не могла.   
Лора не плакала с двенадцати лет — именно тогда она посчитала себя взрослой и запретила себе плакать. Сперва для этого приходилось прилагать усилия, но со временем даже самое тяжелое горе могло вызвать у нее странные реакции, заставить бродить в пижаме по улицам и купаться в фонтане, как тогда, после известия об аварии — но не слезы. Вот и сейчас, наедине с собой, она долго задыхалась в беззвучной истерике и никак не могла ослабить жесткий контроль над эмоциями. А затем снова вспомнила Ричарда — и разрыдалась, наконец.  
Когда она наплакалась вволю, ей казалось, что со слезами вылилась и вся память, и у нее внутри совсем ничего не осталось — только гулкая пустота. Тяжесть в груди исчезла, зато тяжелой стала голова, и Лора, наконец, уснула. 

— Ну, теперь наконец готова? — маленькая кудрявая девочка нетерпеливо дернула ее за рукав. Они сидели на берегу того самого воображаемого ручья, где Лора мечтала построить себе домик. Солнечный луч грел щеку.   
— К чему? — спросила Лора. Кого-то ей напоминала эта девочка.   
— Идти дальше, — сказал ребенок. — Ты несла слишком большой груз. Теперь должно быть легче. Да?  
— Да.   
Она легко поднялась на ноги.  
— Но здесь нет дороги.  
— Правильно. Дороги нет. Ты сама ее построишь.   
— Как? У меня ничего нет.  
— Потихоньку. По камушку. Вон, камни у ручья.   
— Какая ты мудрая для такой маленькой девочки. Я тебя знаю?  
— Знаешь. Я Ключ. И я тебя спасла. В тебе есть моя кровь. А ты хотела меня убить. Но я не сержусь. Ты тоже меня спасешь. Потом.   
Все пошло рябью, словно и небо, и трава, и девочка были отражением в воде. Детский голосок тоже потускнел, стал едва слышным.  
— Мне пора. Запомни — брось все лишнее. Возьми главное. 

Утром Лора не могла вспомнить, что ей снилось, но точно знала, что сон был хороший. Правильный. Ночная истерика принесла неожиданное облегчение, а приятный сон — решения.   
Бросить все лишнее. Взять главное.   
Первое — это жизнь. Она должна была умереть, но боги подарили ей жизнь. Зачем? Не для того же, чтобы она прозябала в палатке? Если Лора Розлин может принести пользу, она это сделает по максимуму. В память о тех, кто любил ее и учил никогда ничего не делать наполовину.  
Второе. Чувства. Какая нелепая обида на Билла — за то, что он не может расстаться со своим кораблем. Кто вчера рыдал о погибшем любовнике и заклинал "Только бы он был жив"? Ну так вот Билл — жив, несмотря на две предательские пули. Цени это.  
Третье. Будущее. Она самонадеянно считала себя надеждой на будущее человечества и клала себя на жертвенный алтарь. И что вышло? Умирающий лидер не умер, а человечество, не долетев до Земли, застряло на условно-обитаемой планете. Ну и к сатирам такие предсказания. Вон оно, снаружи, настоящее будущее — чумазое, полуголодное. Носится с обломком пластиковой обшивки и вопит: "Я — пилот вайпера!" Этот постреленок, возможно, действительно будущий пилот, а может, конструктор нового поколения вайперов. Вперед, госпожа Розлин, подвижник образования на Новой Каприке, училка, будущий директор будущей школы и консультант-методист. Тебе надо придумывать, что вкладывать в эти головы, чтобы они не повторяли прежних ошибок человечества. Надо не допустить превращения этих малышей в дикарей. Надо сочинять новые учебники — планетографию Нью-Каприки, новейшую историю. Требовать гранты на исследования — не сейчас, так через год, или когда у нас там следующие выборы...  
Лора умылась холодной водой, причесалась, проигнорировала завтрак — вязкую кашу из общего котла, — сверила по бумажке "адрес" палатки миссис Феотокис и решительно направилась... в противоположную сторону, к Колониал-1.  
Нехорошо приходить в гости с пустыми руками. На президентском корабле была небольшая библиотека и архивы. Балтару вряд сейчас придет в голову читать, так что, если надавить на Гейту, то часть книг можно реквизировать в пользу новой школы. И бумагу. Если не даст чистой, то уж исписанных с одной стороны бумажек добыть можно. А потом зайти к пилотам и попросить сделать распечатки карт с раптора.   
Кстати о пилотах. На ловца и зверь бежит — навстречу Лоре шагала размашистой походкой Старбак. Вот и хорошо, а то, если Гейта вдруг расщедрится, то книжки она одна не дотащит.   
— Добрый день, госпожа пре... Розлин.   
— Привет, Кара, а ты как раз мне нужна. Пойдем-ка, — она подхватила бывшего пилота под локоть и развернула в обратную сторону, не слушая возражений.  
Давно Лора Розлин не чувствовала себя так уверенно. У нее вновь появились цели.   
И у нее была надежда.


End file.
